Kasus Bank BJB Syariah Korupsi, Tuntas Lenyapkan Korupsi
by auroraaputrii
Summary: bjb syariah bjb syariah korupsi geledah bjb syariah kasus bank bjb syariah


Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Cara untuk memberantas masalah korupsi di Indonesia, menurut calon gubernur DKI Jakarta Basuki Tjahaj Purnama ini adalah dengan transparansi.

"Korupsi adalah akar dari segala permasalahan di negara ini. Untuk mengatasinya, harus berani transparansi," kata Basuki di Balai Rakyat (Rumah Lembang), Menteng, Jakarta Pusat, Selasa (6/12/2016).

Seperti dikutip dari Antara, menurut pria yang lebih akrab disapa Ahok itu, transparansi yang dimaksud adalah dengan merancang suatu sistem agar seluruh proses, terutama keuangan, dapat diketahui oleh semua orang Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Intinya, buat suatu sistem, sehingga semuanya bisa terukur. Makanya, waktu saya jadi Gubernur DKI, saya buat sistem Pelayanan Terpadu Satu Pintu (PTSP), semua transaksi harus online dan tidak boleh tunai. Jadi, ketahuan semuanya," ujar Ahok.

Calon Gubernur DKI Jakarta nomor urut dua itu mengungkapkan seluruh sistem tersebut dirancang untuk menutup celah bagi semua orang yang berniat melakukan tindak korupsi Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Kami tidak benci koruptor, tidak benci penjahat manapun, tidak iri juga. Yang kami benci adalah perbuatannya. Makanya, kami buat sistem sedemikian rupa supaya tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk korupsi," ungkap Ahok.

Peneliti Indonesia Corruption Watch (ICW) Kurnia Ramadhana mengusulkan tiga cara mencegah perluasan korupsi dana desa yang semakin merebak. Langkah ini perlu dilakukan agar dana desa yang meningkat setiap tahun bisa benar-benar dirasakan masyarakat Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Cara pertama adalah upaya pencegahan melalui pengawasan formal dan non-formal," ujar Kurnia di Kantor ICW, Kalibata, Jakarta Timur, Jumat (11/8).

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Pengawasan formal bisa dilakukan dengan cara memaksimalkan peran dari Satuan Tugas Dana Desa yang telah dibentuk oleh Kementerian Desa untuk melakukan pelatihan kepada pendamping dan kepala desa. Selain itu, perlu memperkuat kapasitas perangkat desa oleh Kementerian Dalam Negeri sehingga bisa mencegah korupsi karena ketidakmampuan perangkat desa dalam mengelola anggaran.

"Pada sisi lain perlu dibentuk inisiatif bersama antara pemerintah dan masyarakat sipil untuk mensinergikan inovasi dalam mengawal dana desa seperti membuat Open Data Keuangan Desa. Inovasi ini bisa memperbaiki tata kelola desa sekaligus mencegah korupsi," jelas dia Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

Selain pengawasan formal, kata dia perlu juga pengawasan informal di mana perlu keterlibatan masyarakat desa. Karena itu, pemerintah desa perlu membuka akses informasi Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Badan Permusyawaratan Desa atau BPD juga perlu lebih maksimal dalam menyerap aspirasi dan mengajak masyarakat aktif terlibat dalam pembangunan desa, dari pemetaan kebutuhan desa, perencanaan, pengelolaan hingga pertanggungjawaban," ungkap dia Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

Upaya kedua, lanjut Kurnia adalah penindakan dan pemberiaan efek jera. Penindakan bisa dilakukan oleh kepolisian, kejaksaan dan KPK. Karena sumber daya manusia KPK terbatas, maka peran terbanyak sebaiknya diambil kepolisian dan kejaksaan sehingga tidak ada pelanggaran hukum dalam pengelolaan dana desa.

"Sebagai efek jera, selain sanksi pidana, maka perlu diberikan sanksi pemecatan atau pemberhentian bagi kepala desa atau perangkat desa yang terbukti korupsi dana desa termasuk pemecatan terhadap lurah atau camat yang melakukan pungutan liar atau pemotongan penyaluran dana desa ke kepala desa," tutur dia Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Upaya pencegahan ketiga, kata Kurnia adalah pemerintah perlu melakukan evaluasi dan perbaikan secara menyeluruh terkait penyaluran dan pengelolaan dana desa. Menurut dia, evaluasi ini penting agar kejadian-kejadian seperti di Kabupaten Pamekasan (Madura) tidak terulang kembali.

"Sebaiknya pemerintah menindaklanjuti rekomendasi dari KPK agar proses pengelolaan dana desa diubah sistemnya menjadi sederhana dan tidak tumpah tindih," imbuh dia.

Kurnia mengatakan bahwa berdasarkan regulasi yang ada saat ini, ada tiga kementerian yang mengurusi dana desa, yakni Kemdagri yang melakukan pembinaan dan pengawasan pengelolaan keuangan desa; Kementerian Keuangan untuk penyaluran dana desa; dan Kementerian Desa, Pembangunan Daerah Tertinggal dan Transmigrasi untuk penggunaan dana desa Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Nah, ketika dana desa dikorupsi, tidak ada pihak yang bertanggung jawab dari hulu sampai ke hilir. Karena itu, perlu diubah sistemnya, agar jelas siapa yang bertanggung jawab," pungkas dia.

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Kantor Staf Presiden, KPK, Kementerian PPN/Bappenas dan Kemendagri bekerjasama dengan Indonesia Legal Roundtable serta sejumlah Universitas di Indonesia melakukan identifikasi berbagai hambatan atau tantangan di daerah dalam pemberantasan korupsi.

"Kolaborasi tersebut dibutuhkan untuk mendorong terbentuknya arah kebijakan anti korupsi yang lebih efektif yang menyasar permasalahan dan kebutuhan daerah dalam rangka merancang fokus dan sasaran Aksi Anti Korupsi untuk tahun 2018," kata Syska Hutagalung dari Kantor Staf Presiden dalam pernyataan yang diterima di Riau, Selasa (19/9).

Menurut Syska, kolaborasi tersebut dilakukan melalui kelompok diskusi terarah yang digelar sepanjang September-Oktober 2017. Sedangkan universitas yang dilibatkan adalah berada di Pekanbaru, Makassar, Medan, Manado, Padang, Bandung, Semarang, Banjarmasin, Surabaya dan Pontianak Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

Dalam diskusi itu, kata dia, juga dilakukan dengar pendapat dan lokakarya bersama dengan pemerintah daerah, media lokal, organisasi masyarakat sipil serta tokoh masyarakat."Kegiatan ini digelar berdasarkan Strategi Nasional Pencegahan dan Pemberantasan Korupsi tahun 2012 akan diperkuat dengan merevisi Perpres 55 Tahun 2012 menjadi Strategi Nasional Anti Korupsi yang dalam kelembagaannya akan terdapat kolaborasi pemerintah (dalam hal ini Kantor Staf Presiden, Kementerian PPN/Bappenas dan Kementrian Dalam Negeri) dengan KPK," ujar dia.

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Kolaborasi ini akan dipimpin oleh KPK dan menjadi kolaborasi pertama sejak diratifikasinya UNCAC tahun 2006. Untuk menuju dan mempersiapkan kolaborasi yang dimaksud dalam waktu dekat akan disahkan dengan Peraturan Presiden revisi Perpres 55 Tahun 2012.

Sementara itu, dalam diskusi kelompok terarah itu terdapat enam isu dan satu dimensi Aksi Anti Korupsi 2018 yang selaras dengan arah dan program prioritas Presiden, yakni fokus pencegahan korupsi pada sektor penerimaan barang dan jasa, perizinan, penegakan hukum, tata niaga, penerimaan negara, sumber daya alam dan energi serta dimensi daerah.

"Fokus dan dimensi ini disepakati pada Mei 2017 oleh Menteri PPN, Kepala Staf Kepresidenan, Menteri Dalam Negeri dan Pimpinan KPK dalam komitmen untuk kolaborasi dalam upaya pencegahan dan pemberantasan korupsi," kata dia Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

"Ke depan, kolaborasi ini diharapkan bisa memperkuat upaya pencegahan korupsi di pusat dan daerah dengan menyinergikan anti korupsi yang ada, yang selama dilaksanakan terpisah oleh KPK dan Pemerintah," tambah dia.

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Selain itu penguatan dan kolaborasi ini juga untuk memastikan upaya anti korupsi menyasar pada dampak (outcome) dan terukur serta untuk mendorong peningkatan skor CPI Indonesia yang ditargetkan pada angka 45 di tahun 2019.

Selain Syska, diskusi kelompok terarah yang digelar pada beberapa perguruan tinggi di Indonesia tersebut juga dipandu oleh Fredo Berek dari Sekretariat Nasional Pencegahan dan Pemberantasn Korupsi Kementerian PPN/Bappenas, Timothius Partohap dari KPK dan Bimo Wijayanto dari Staf Presiden.

Sekedar informasi, Perpres 55 Tahun 2012 tentang strategi nasional pencegahan dan pemberantasan korupsi jangka panjang Tahun 2012-2025 dan jangka menengah Tahun 2012-2014, menyatakan bahwa dalam rangka mempercepat upaya pencegahan dan pemberantasan korupsi dan sejalan dengan komitmen Pemerintah yang telah meratifikasi Konvensi Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa Anti Korupsi Tahun 2003, dipandang perlu menyusun Strategi Nasional Pencegahan dan Pemberantasan Korupsi Jangka Panjang Tahun 2012-2025 dan Jangka Menengah Tahun 2012-2014 Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi

Strategi Nasional Pencegahan dan Pemberantasan Korupsi Jangka Panjang Tahun 2012-2025 dan Jangka Menengah Tahun 2012-2014 dimaksudkan sebagai acuan langkah-langkah strategis Kementerian/Lembaga dan Pemerintah Daerah untuk memastikan terwujudnya penyelenggaraan pemerintahan yang bersih dan bebas dari praktik korupsi.

Kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi Berdasarkan pertimbangan sebagaimana dimaksud pada huruf a dan huruf b, perlu menetapkan Peraturan Presiden tentang Strategi Nasional Pencegahan dan Pemberantasan Korupsi Jangka Panjang Tahun 2012-2025 dan Jangka Menengah Tahun 2012-2014.


End file.
